The Night Caller
by PegasusWings
Summary: Well i have been reading alot of 'SwanQueen' fanfics recently so i thought i would give it a go writing one myself! I hope you enjoy! please review. Regina and Emma find themselves attracted to each other but how long can their secret arrangement remain secret for? Rated M for Sex
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat in the quiet office bored of the silent night shift she had to do. She sat doodling on a piece of paper laughing to herself as she drew Regina ranting at her. But she had drawn Regina in a funny cartoon way that made fun of her every feature. After a while Emma grew bored and sat back in the chair.  
"Argh I'm so bored! why can't something exciting happen?!" She whined leaning her head on the desk.  
"Don't wish too hard Miss Swan" A voice called. Emma turned to face Regina stood in the doorway with her smug smirk holding a file.  
"Not now Regina, I'm not in the mood to argue" Emma said burying her face into the desk. Regina nodded and walked over to the desk dropping the file loudly purposely to spook Emma.  
"I don't want to argue Miss Swan I just came to bring you this" She hissed with a grin. Emma looked at the file.  
"Couldn't that have waited till the morning?" Emma asked sceptically. Regina shrugged.  
"I like to keep on top of tasks and besides I wanted to monitor the situation here" Regina said walking around the office.  
"Madam Mayor you have no power with what happens here" Emma corrected. Regina nodded and folded her arms.  
"I know Sheriff but I have you under my thumb and I wanted to make sure that was still the case" She said with her biting sarcasm. Emma sighed knowing she wasn't about to leave anytime soon. Regina then stepped closer to Emma and Emma sat up at the intrusion of her personal space. By now Regina was in Emma's face with her eyes staring into hers.  
"But it's not under my thumb where I want you" Regina said her hot breath gently caressing Emma's face. Emma gulped as she sat up more whilst Regina leaned in getting closer.  
"Regina-" Emma began unsure of what was happening but secretly feeling aroused. Regina shook her head.  
"It's always much better when you call me Madam Mayor" She whispered. Emma couldn't resist smiling and leant in for a kiss, which Regina fiercely replied to. As they kissed Emma felt an electrifying energy shoot through her veins and when the kiss stopped Regina pulled back gently biting Emma's lip.  
"Listen I went this way once way back in college" Emma protested trying to wriggle out of Regina's closeness. Regina just stared deeply into Emma's eyes and lay herself down on the desk suggestively knocking off files and stationary. Emma stood up not sure whether to flee or stay but she knew deep down she could not resist Regina no matter how much she claimed to hate her. It was that damn pencil shirt and well fitted tops that Emma had always noticed and no matter how much she denied it she knew that it had always been Regina. Emma leant over the desk and began to kiss Regina again.  
"Are you concealing any sharp objects?" Emma asked trying her hand at the stereotypical cop way of flirting cringing at what she heard in her head. Regina rolled her eyes and laughed running her fingers through Emma's wild untamed hair.  
"You'll have to find some better chat up lines for the next time Miss Swan" Regina said putting her other hand up Emma's shirt. Emma pulled back with a confused expression.  
"The next time?" She laughed. Regina shrugged and was now unhooking Emma's bra with the one hand up her shirt.  
"Well that depends Sherriff" Regina said. Emma had now begun to run her fingers through Regina's glossy hair. Emma leaned back in.  
"On what?" Emma asked her breath hissing in Regina's ear as she went down to kiss her neck, this made Regina shudder slightly as a chill went down her spine. Regina moaned at this and put a finger to Emma's lips.  
"Later Miss Swan" She said sternly in her mayor tone which only made Emma kiss more fiercely.

When the two were done Emma slowly stood up and laughed at the clothes strewn around the office.  
"We are so gonna have to clean up" Emma stated picking up Regina's discarded pencil skirt and shirt. Regina nodded with a grin.  
"Could you please pass me my purse?" Regina asked sitting up her back cracking after having been pressed down on the desk. Emma nodded and looked round for it finding it behind the chair. She handed it to Regina and Regina thanked her with a simple nod and opened it and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Emma laughed.  
"Madam Mayor you can't smoke here!" She teased playfully picking up someone's underwear. Regina grinned and nodded but continued anyway.  
"Since when do you smoke anyway?" Emma asked looking around for her own discarded bra.  
"It's a dying habit" Regina said taking a puff of it. She then offered it to Emma.  
Emma looked at her hesitantly and Regina rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, I don't bite" Regina said seriously. Emma grinned and took the cigarette.  
"Um yes you do" She mused winking at Regina showing Regina her neck, Regina burst into laughter when she saw the clear bite mark. Emma then sat back into her chair and put her feet up on the desk next to Regina.  
"So where do we go from here?" Emma asked putting the cigarette to her lips. Regina shrugged putting her top back on, she had now gone serious.  
"Let's not kill the mood and I'm not about labels, unless they say Jimmy Choo" Regina said buttoning her top turned away from Emma so she couldn't see. It seemed she had become shy. Emma stood up and walked around to face Regina who ignored Emma and continued to button her top.  
"Kill the mood? I have a right to ask Regina. I mean its not only a few hours ago that you were trying to run me out of town and now all of a sudden my office looks like the floor of the playboy mansion!" Emma scolded but still trying to hold something back in fear of upsetting Regina.  
"Get dressed" Regina said to Emma coolly. Emma sighed putting down the cigarette and then pulled her white shirt over her still having not found the missing bra. She then shrugged on her jeans and folded her arms still in front of Regina waiting for an answer. Regina stayed silent but kept sneakily looking up at Emma to see her reaction.  
"Okay I'm sorry" Emma said seeing she had crossed some sort of line.  
"But new question, when did you know you were into me?" Emma asked playfully. Regina began to soften at this.  
"Do you remember the car wash last month to raise money for the StoryBrooke flowerbeds?" Regina asked now looking up at Emma. Emma nodded.  
"Sure" She said picking up the cigarette and handing it to Regina.  
"Well you were washing the police cruiser and I distinctly remember Ruby spraying you with the hose" Regina said seductively. Emma raised and eyebrow and nodded.  
"You do?" Emma said. Regina nodded.  
"Oh yes" She said saucily. Emma smiled. "What about you?" Regina asked Emma.  
"Easy, it's that damn pencil skirt. It drives me crazy" Emma teased. Regina smiled.  
"Well I'll be sure to remember that the next time we review your budget, perhaps then you might pay attention" Regina joked. Regina then looked down spotting Emma's doodle on the floor; she picked it up and looked at it. Emma spotted it and widened her eyes.  
"Reg-" Emma began. Emma was not sure what Regina was thinking until she looked up her face cold.  
"Well Miss Swan" Regina began. Emma knew she was in for it and braced herself.  
"You just haven't got my likeness, especially in the chest department" Regina stated tapping the image. "Do you need reminding?" She asked playfully. It was at this that she pulled her shirt off and stood in front of Emma. Emma smiled.  
"Well I certainly did not get the likeness, should I try again?" Emma asked saucily staring at Regina's chest. Regina smiled and pushed Emma down onto the desk this time.  
"I think you should Miss Swan, I think you should" Regina said with a wicked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma awoke suddenly her back baking in the hot sun that shone through the office window. She looked around seeing the office was once again neat and tidy.  
"Regina?" Emma hissed standing up out of the chair. "Regina?" Emma asked again. Silence was all Emma was met with. It seemed Regina had upped and left when Emma was asleep.  
"Hey!" A voice suddenly called in the hallway. It was the musical voice of Ruby coming to switch shifts. Emma quickly pulled on her top. It appeared that her pants had remained in tact.  
"Hey!" Emma called back quickly tying up her hair into a simple ponytail. Ruby walked into the office holding two cups of coffee which quickly filled the office with a rich aroma. Ruby grinned when she saw Emma.  
"Man you look rough!" Ruby stated setting down the coffee's noticing the bags under Emma's eyes. Emma nodded along slowly and sleepily.  
"You better get home then, I can take it from here Sherriff" Ruby said doing a mock salute. Emma just simply nodded and turned towards the window, Ruby pulled up a stool and sat by the desk. Emma picked up her Red leather jacket and put it on readying herself to leave.  
"Oh yes, I found this" Ruby said picking up a bra and turning to Emma who had made her way over to the door. Emma's eyes widened seeing this.  
"Umm well, it was so hot last night I just threw it off" Emma stuttered trying to lie. Ruby shrugged and leant over to Emma to hand it to her. Emma gingerly grabbed the bra and shoved it into her jacket pocket and smiled.  
"Silk, nice" Ruby said nodding with a smirk. Emma coughed realising the bra was not actually hers, but Regina's.  
"Well I fancied some kind of luxury" Emma said trying to lie again. Ruby shrugged and sat back in the chair grabbing the morning newspaper from under arm and flicking it open.  
"Hmm seems there's gonna be a continuation of this heat wave" Ruby said looking at the weather article. At this distraction Emma quickly ran out of the office and headed back home. Emma sighed in relief as she walked into the apartment she shared with Mary Margret and seeing it was empty. No awkward morning encounters and no lying about the events which occurred in the early hours of the morning. Emma fell onto the sofa and quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

The week passed painfully slowly. Ruby was right, the heat wave did continue and it was scorching hot. Emma stared into the fan in the Sherriff's office. She closed her eyes with bliss as cool air blew into her burning face.  
"Are you coming later?" Ruby asked. Emma turned to face Ruby who was sat fanning herself with a file.  
"Coming where?" Emma asked. Ruby sighed and sat forward.  
"To the Storybrooke summer party, Mayor Mills decided to hold one in the park due to the heat and all" Ruby said. Emma sighed it was too stuffy in the office perhaps a day in the park would be slightly cooler.  
"I'm not sure" Emma said. Ruby tutted at this.  
"Come on Em, it'll be fun and besides it's a free day off work" She said in a teasing tone. Emma nodded in defeat it was too hot to argue.  
"Fine" she said turning back to face the fan.

The summer party was full. There were fountains and ice cream galore and the children of Storybrooke screeched as they were splashed by the fountains which delivered a cool burst of water. Emma sighed knowing that she would probably not enjoy this, she hated crowds. Ruby stood seductively posing in her bikini. Emma began to think that the woman had no shame. Emma felt more dressed than Ruby even if she was only wearing a short tank top and short denim shorts which were now sticking to her hot thighs. Emma sighed as Ruby strutted off leaving Emma on her own.  
"Hey Emma!" A voice called. Emma turned to meet the gaze of Henry whose face was red from the heat.  
"Hey kid" Emma replied with a short smile.  
"Glad you came!" Henry said grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her through the crowd of people. Emma sighed knowing she was being watched.  
"Is your mom here?" Emma asked. Worried of annoying Regina as she was with Henry and she also hadn't seen or spoken to her since that night.  
"Yeah she's here" Henry sad in a downbeat tone. Emma nodded now trying to spot Regina in the crowd of people.  
"Why don't you go and play with your friends?" Emma asked pulling back on Henry's hold. Henry turned and faced Emma.  
"I mean I could go get us some ice-cream and I could see you in a bit" Emma quickly covered up. Henry stared for a while till he nodded smiling.  
"Cool okay!" Henry shouted running off to find his friends. Emma sighed and dusted her hands at the easy distraction. Now her main goal was finding Regina. After a while of searching Emma found no such luck and decided to veer away from the party and off into the more silent area of the park. Emma smiled as the noise of shouting children and adults faded as she walked away from the party. That was when Emma spotted Regina leaning against a tree seductively licking an ice lolly. It seemed she had spotted her a while ago, Emma blushed at this.  
"Miss Swan" Regina said in seductive tone, she raised an elegant eyebrow and leant back against the tree showing off her form. She too wore shorts and a loosely fitted top. But her feet were bare, Emma turned seeing she had kicked off her flip flops. Her short glossy hair was pulled back by her designer sunglasses. She looked like a model.  
"Regina" Emma mumbled trying to ignore the beauty in front of her still wanting to be annoyed for not having seen her in a week.  
"So predictable" Regina purred standing away from the tree but still keeping her distance from Emma in a teasing but suggestive manner. Emma bit her lip.  
"Of course you would not enjoy a crowded party, I only knew you would come seeking solitude" Regina whispered throwing the ice lolly to floor. Emma's breathing accelerated at this. Emma gulped and watched as Regina made her way over to Emma. Regina slowly walked around Emma tracing her finger on the contours of Emma's back.  
"Its very hot today" Regina whispered leaning in close to Emma's ears.  
"But I know of something so much hotter" She teased playfully her breath tickling Emma's ears. Emma's eyes widened as she tried to hold back from just grabbing Regina and having her there and then.  
"I'm not your play thing Regina, I'm sorry I mean Madam Mayor" Emma said sarcastically with a grin, it seemed she still enjoyed annoying Regina. Sensing this Regina stopped and walked round to face Emma.  
"Well I say you are" Regina hissed. Emma tried to resist not smiling seeing Regina's increasing anger.  
"Well I'm not" Emma said never looking away from Regina, "You can't treat me like a cat would with a toy, grow bored of me then come back only when you feel like it" Emma scolded. Regina folded her arms and tilted her head to one side.  
"I see" She said.  
"You're not denying it" Emma said raising her eyebrow. Regina shrugged.  
"I don't know what I want" Regina said, this was the only honest thing Regina said that Emma believed. Emma watched as Regina's eyes saddened.  
"Maybe that's why I haven't spoken to you all week, not even for our daily arguments" Regina said rubbing her hand on her shoulder nervously. Emma nodded.  
"Well that's all you had to tell me" Emma said with a shrug. Regina looked back up sensing a clearing of the tension in the air and watched as Emma folded her arms looking at Regina playfully. Regina smiled at this and got closer to Emma.  
"But you see this cat has claws" Regina whispered grinning. Emma leant into Regina.  
"So does this one" Emma said running her nails up and down Regina's back.  
"I'm not a toy" Emma warned pointing her finger at Regina, which Regina kissed. She then nodded understanding this. Emma then looked around for anyone else and seeing no one was watching she pushed Regina up against a tree and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Regina placed her hands on Emma's back and then wrapped her fingers in the belt loops on her shorts tugging them playfully. Emma smiled at this and kissed her way down Regina's neck.  
"Miss Swan!" Regina called out as Emma found a particularly sensitive part on her neck. This only spurred Emma on. Regina smiled as Emma sneakily put her hand up Regina's shirt caressing her torso with delicate hands, every touch made Regina shudder with excitement.  
"You know I've had to start taking Yoga classes again since our last meeting" Regina said intertwining her fingers with Emma's. Emma giggled.  
"And why's that?" Emma asked. Regina laughed at the thought.  
"Well my muscles have been a bit tight since being pressed down on that god forsaken desk of yours" Regina said breathlessly. Emma laughed.  
"Perhaps I could suggest a new place for these meetings?" Regina suggested. Emma stopped and looked up.  
"Like where?" Emma asked sceptically. Regina grinned at Emma and tilted her head to one side. Emma smiled and nodded seeming to read Regina's mind.  
"After all it is an awfully large house to have to ones self" Regina said running her hand through Emma's golden locks.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sat at home later that evening grinning to herself about the shenanigans in the park. The thrill jumped around inside her like a giddy child as she thought about what could have happened if they were caught.  
"Someone's in a good mood" A voice said, Emma turned seeing Mary Margaret cuddling a large teddy bear. Emma nodded, she was in a good mood but she'd never say why.  
"Perhaps the weather has brought something out in me" Emma mused. Mary Margaret flopped down onto the sofa next to Emma.  
"Who's your friend?" Emma asked looking at the large bear. Mary Margaret blushed.  
"David won it for me" She giggled burying her face in the bear's fur trying to hide her red face. Emma smiled and sat back.  
"So where did you get to?" Mary Margaret quizzed raising an eyebrow at Emma.  
"Ahh you know I just hung out with Henry" Emma said trying to stop steamy thoughts from entering her mind. Mary Margaret stared at Emma sceptically.  
"You've found someone!" She suddenly shouted leaning forward.  
"You have that look in your eyes!" She beamed pointing her finger at Emma. Emma shrugged not saying anything.  
"Is it August?" Mary Margaret asked, Emma shook her head.  
"Um is it Archie? Leroy? Oh no it can't be Mr Gold?!...can it?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma's eyes widened as she heard this.  
"What do you take me for?" Emma asked bursting into a fit of giggles at the thought. Mary Margaret laughed with Emma at the thought of her dating Mr Gold.  
"Well I can see your not going to tell me anytime soon" She said wiping a tear from her eyes having laughed so hard. Emma nodded. Suddenly she felt her leg vibrate, she pulled out her mobile. She flipped it open and noticed there was a message from Regina. Emma looked out of the corner of her eye to see if Mary Margaret was watching but she had become distracted with the teddy bear. Emma gingerly opened the message,

_**Miss Swan, after today's proposal I have found myself in need of seeing you again. Are you free now?**_

Emma smiled to herself and decided to wind up Regina a little.

_**Well Madame Mayor I may have to take a rain check, but out of curiosity how desperate are you to see me?**_

Emma hit the send button and bit her lip waiting for the reply. A few minutes later her phone buzzed.

_**Miss Swan if this is an attempt to annoy me consider it done, do not make me beg. It will not end well for you.**_

Emma laughed out loud but quickly quietened down when Mary Margaret looked over. Emma looked back down at her phone and began to message back.

_**I think I'd like to see you beg Madame Mayor, it would be quite amusing.**_

Emma knew she was making things worse for herself but she just couldn't resist annoying Regina. It was indeed a big turn on seeing Regina angry. The phone then buzzed again. To Emma even the vibration seemed angry.

_**Well I won't beg Miss Swan, and from your childish game play I can see that you only want me more. I'm not going to ask again. But my offer stands, Henry has gone to bed and my front door is unlocked and it seems like the perfect opportunity for you to return my missing bra- oh yes Miss Swan I know you have it…**_

Emma gulped and gingerly looked over at her red jacket which hung on the door innocently. She then looked at the pocket and thought of the dirty secret that lingered inside it. Emma then jumped up off the sofa and picked up her jacket and headed for the door.  
"Where are you off to then?" Mary Margaret asked turning around and sceptically looking at Emma's every movement. Emma shrugged hiding her jacket behind her.  
"Just out, maybe I'll grab some pie at grannies or something" She said nervously. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes but then softened them not wanting to argue with her room mate.  
"Well if you do, grab me a slice of Cherry" She said and turned back to face the television. Emma nodded and left.

Emma giddily walked down the street towards Regina's, the mayoral mansion loomed over the town and usually depressed Emma as she drove by it but tonight it seemed like a haven, god only knew what Regina had in store for Emma when she arrived. Emma's phone buzzed again.

_**Tick tock Miss Swan, by now you should know I am not a patient woman**_

Emma found herself sprinting now; it seemed Regina had this way of controlling Emma's body. Emma laughed now running up the drive to Regina's house. Emma stood by the door and quickly neatened her hair and flicked it behind her shoulders; she then carefully opened the door and looked around it. The corridor was empty, Emma snuck in silently and walked down the hallway and stopped in the living room doorway. She spotted Regina sat faced away from her on a white sofa. Her glossy brunette hair shone in the light, Emma felt her mouth dry up with anticipation. Emma gulped and moved forward nervously.  
"Miss Swan how nice of you to join me" Regina said not turning. Emma immediately stopped in her tracks, she now found herself lost for words. Emma mumbled a noise which made Regina chuckle. Regina then pointed towards two glasses of red wine that sat on a glass coffee table. "Perhaps a drink will loosen your lips" Regina mused. Emma smiled and walked around to the coffee table and picked up the two glasses of wine, she then turned to look at Regina. Instinctively Emma's eyes widened as she noticed Regina was not wearing any clothes-none what so ever. Emma choked and had to concentrate on not dropping the glasses. Regina sat delicately caressing her mobile with her long fingers.  
"Why Miss Swan has the cat got your tongue? Where has the confident Miss Swan gone from before?" Regina said a wicked grin appearing on her face at Emma's stunned expression. Emma handed the glass to Regina trying to keep her eyes off the sight before her. Regina smiled and took a sip of the wine; she then began to circle her finger round the rim of the glass seductively. Emma perched on the edge of the sofa away from Regina trying to not let her eyes fall out of her head. Emma took a large gulp of the wine which was sweet and fruity. It filled Emma's chest with a pleasant warmth, she felt herself slowly grow confidence. She then looked down at her jacket and grinned finding an opportunity to gain some power from Regina.  
"I believe this belongs to you" Emma said pulling out the silk bra from her jacket pocket. Regina grinned flashing her exceptionally white teeth.  
"Yes I believe so" Regina teased leaning forward to grab the bra; Regina took the bra from Emma and dropped it to the floor. Emma looked down as she did this and gulped. Regina came closer and placed her hand on the Emma's bra strap pulling it playfully.  
"Now you see my bra looks awfully lonely down there Miss Swan, maybe yours should accompany it?" Regina asked her eyes flashing with a wicked thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma stared at Regina as the brunettes hand slid down her torso, she grinned wickedly as her eyes ran up and down Emma's body, and she slowly began to pull up Emma's shirt smiling and slowly revealing Emma's milky white skin which now began to develop Goosebumps at the slightest touch by Regina. Emma exhaled in bliss which made Regina chuckle in a low seductive tone.  
"So beautiful" Regina whispered savouring the moment, Emma gulped feeling deeply aroused. Regina's grin widened as she knew how aroused Emma had become. Emma sat on the sofa now in her jeans and bra. Regina looked at her hungrily and now worked on her bra, slowly pulling the straps down twanging them to entice Emma. She then unclasped the bra and pulled it off throwing it down to the floor next to hers.  
"Perfect" Regina purred admiring Emma's breasts. Emma smiled like a nervous child,  
"Not as nice as yours" Emma mused with a wink which made Regina laugh loudly. Regina then placed a finger to her lips.  
"We mustn't wake Henry" Regina sniggered. Emma nodded and decided to undo the button on her jeans to help Regina along. Seeing this Regina helped pull Emma's jeans from her revealing her smooth thighs. Emma closed her legs together to try and hide the embarrassment of the arousal now building in her underwear. Regina laughed knowing exactly what she was doing.  
"You don't have to hide it Miss Swan, I find it sexy that I can make you wet with only the slightest touch" Regina said her voice like velvet. Emma gulped knowing this was not making the problem any better. Regina eventually pulled the jeans from Emma's legs and placed them on the floor leaving Emma in her underwear.  
"Would you care to do the honours?" Regina asked tracing a finger down Emma's torso and circling around her sex which was still hidden by the cotton underwear. Emma quivered at the touch and nodded along and pulled them off and dropped them to the floor obediently. Regina smiled in approval; the two sat and stared at each other now both naked. It was very raw and arousing for Emma and she savoured every moment. Regina leant over Emma pushing her back against the soft cushions her breast pressing into Emma's. Emma felt Regina smile at the feeling of the two bodies pressed together both radiating warmth. Emma groaned as Regina placed hot kisses down her body, Regina then began to replace the kisses with her tongue now gently placing light licks on her stomach. Emma flexed her toes in anticipation trying to restrain the cry of pleasure building up inside her; after all she didn't want to wake their son. Regina looked up at Emma's face their eyes locked together- brown burning into green. Regina smiled enticingly and rested her head just above Emma's sex feeling the heat from Emma's core radiating on her neck. Emma entwined her fingers in Regina's soft glossy hair pulling it gently. Regina smiled and licked her lips, she then licked her way down and stuck her tongue inside Emma which made Emma squeal with excitement.  
"Oh god Regina" Emma groaned thrusting her hips upwards. Emma was in ecstasy she had never been touched like this before. Henry had to be wrong no ordinary 'evil queen' from a fairy-tale book could pleasure a woman like this. Emma tugged Regina's hair tighter as her orgasm began to grow, Regina now flexed her fingers enticing Emma by circling on her hips. Emma guessed what was coming next and sure enough Regina stuck her finger inside Emma's core which was moist and radiating arousal. Emma felt herself clench as Regina inserted another finger inside.  
"Come on Miss Swan come for me" Regina purred feeling Emma's body shudder, sure enough Emma shattered and reached a high orgasm. Emma breathe heavily as she came down. Regina smiled and removed her fingers and licked them clean not breaking eye contact with Emma.  
"You taste amazing Miss Swan" She growled seductively.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma stood under the shower closing her eyes as the waster thundered over her, she smiled as she thought of the delicious things she had done with Regina, she smiled even more as she knew that no one else was none the wiser. Regina had to leave for work but she entrusted Emma with a spare set of keys so she could shower and make herself at home. Emma grinned wildly as she made her way to Regina's room with nothing but a towel around her knowing perfectly well Henry was out at a friends house. Emma padded around the clinical white bedroom of Regina's looking carefully at the neatly set out dressing table, Emma looked down at the perfume bottles.  
"Ordered alphabetically, so Regina" Emma snorted picking up a particularly expensive bottle and turning it over in her hands, Emma gently took the lid off and inhaled the intoxicating scent. This was definitely the essence of Regina Mills.

Emma put the bottle back carefully and jumped onto the neat queen sized bed and sprawled out grinning.  
"A girl could get used to this" Emma chuckled finding herself drift slowly to sleep. Emma found herself tossing and turning in her sleep thinking of Regina, Emma watched as the more cautious side of herself reminded Emma of what Regina had supposedly done to Katherine in order to get rid of Mary Margret, the smarter Emma seemed to scold her for trusting Regina and told her to stick to her guns. Emma tossed in her sleep at the confusion of talking to her subconscious. This revelation made Emma sit up from her sleep with wide eyes as she considered her previous thoughts about Regina, had the passionate love making clouded her mind? Was this Regina's plan?

Emma sat in the dark in the empty room, it was strange as Regina had not appeared.  
"What possible mayoral duties could she be doing at this hour?" Emma grumbled sleepily looking down at the alarm clock which read 4.15am. Emma jumped as she heard the front door slamming shut and the gentle clacking of heels in the foyer. Emma gulped and got under the covers knowing there was no way she could even escape from Regina now, although a part of her didn't want to.  
"Why have these doubts started again?" Emma hissed to herself as she heard Regina's soft footsteps coming up the stairs, Emma pulled the cover over her head and curled up in the darkness with thoughts racing through her head. She was trying to figure out the thoughts that wouldn't vacate her head. Emma then jumped as weight shifted on the bed and she felt Regina lean onto her seductively. Emma gulped and shut her eyes pretending to be asleep as Regina lifted the cover from Emma's head.  
"Emma?" Regina whispered softly gently shaking Emma's rigid arm, Regina frowned slightly as Emma didn't respond, sighing Regina lay down and wrapped her arm around Emma hoping she would fall asleep next to the younger woman. Emma watched her breathing hoping Regina wouldn't notice she wasn't asleep, Emma gritted her teeth together as she thought about the past few weeks, of course the closeness to Regina had been amazing but Emma still couldn't drop the anger of when Regina tried to frame Mary Margret, Emma stayed silent as she felt Regina's breathing slow as she drifted into her sleep, Emma lay rigid as Regina subconsciously nestled into the crook of Emma's arm sighing softly as she did so. Emma smiled at the small sigh that escaped Regina's lips but the growing anxiety still pressed on Emma's mind. Could this ever work between them especially if Regina was so vengeful? Or worse…evil?


End file.
